<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intensity Guarded by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482503">Intensity Guarded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic'>Pyromantic (Gennacyde)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auchendale Archives - Intensity [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Massage, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia discovers what the word Taledras means and it turns her world upside down. In denial she does a scene with Darnok and Gorvaal finding herself attracted to the other orc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/Orc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auchendale Archives - Intensity [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intensity Guarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day 16 Prompts: Massage (receiving) ~ Forced nudity (around others) ~ Praise (verbal)<br/>Fandom: Original<br/>Tags: exophilia, <br/>Pairing:  Orc(m)/Human(f), Darnok/Lia</p>
<p>[Authors Note: Due to my old wrist issue acting up pretty bad I ended up not finishing Kinktober. I still have the prompts and I will be doing them for NaNoWriMo, along with some other short stories I had planned. Once this is posted hopefully I can finish up the series soon, but there might be some other stories posted in between the chapters. That being said. Hang onto ya butts, it's gonna be a wild ride.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the event Lia was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Darnok had taken her back to the hotel that night and all thoughts of the word Taledras was pushed from her mind as he showed his appreciation for her throughout the night. There was a level of passion, intensity, even possessiveness to the way Darnok took her that night. It went beyond their usual scene play, even beyond how their sex normally felt. If Lia didn’t know better, she would think there was a level of desperation to it, something she had never felt from him before. </p>
<p>There was no sleep to be had, even though she was tired to her core, she could not say no to Darnok when he expressed his need to have her. The sun was streaming through the curtains as Lia fell back against the pillows exhausted. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to drive home after this, and she honestly felt like she could sleep for a week once she got there. She smiled at Darnok who had the strangest look in his eyes. </p>
<p>If Lia wasn’t mistaken he looked worried or afraid, but that made no sense to her and she just leaned up giving him a kiss before scooting out of the bed and hobbling to the bathroom to get clean. If she had work the next day, she would have thought about complaining that she could barely move. As it was, she honestly would do it again if given the chance. Being so thoroughly fucked put her in a great mood even if her body protested.</p>
<p>The shower was quick, she didn’t want to hog all the hot water and knew it was probably past time for Darnok to leave. She dressed in the spare clothes she brought and waited for him to finish. He took a little longer than expected but Lia was all smiles when he stepped out of the bathroom. His body was always a sight to take in, and freshly showered was no exception. Even in a casual and relaxed state he was impressive. So very handsome and sexy. It had changed how Lia saw men. None could really compare to him and she had a hard time finding humans attractive at all anymore. </p>
<p>With her lover standing before her, Lia wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a smile, placing a small kiss on his hairy chest and nuzzling her face there. His arms around her felt perfect and right and Lia found she did not want to let go. Part of her was tempted to invite him to her home, but that was a line she still wasn’t sure she could cross. </p>
<p>“I know you need to leave, and I need to get home, but this really was wonderful.” Lia smiled and tugged Darnok down so she could kiss him.</p>
<p>Darnok stroked her face and kissed her forehead. “I can’t wait to see you again, it might be a couple weeks, I will have to check our schedule again.”</p>
<p>“That's ok. I know we sometimes have to take longer breaks. I don’t mind.” Lia laughed. “I may need the time off after all that.” </p>
<p>Darnok chuckled and hugged Lia picking her up. Even as worry filled him and threatened to overwhelm him. He was waiting for the other shoe that he knew was coming. For now he had to do his best to pretend everything was ok as he braced himself for the inevitable fall out. Every time he was with Lia it made him question some of his life choices. There was a part of him, a small part but it was getting louder every day, that wanted to forget his life and run away with her. </p>
<p>Lia meant so much more to him than he was willing to admit. It was well past too far and he knew the mistakes he had already made. The promises he had already broken. Yet there was something about Lia that made him willing to compromise himself. This last event threatened to destroy the careful balance he had created and the way others looked at Lia, it drove him mad. Now, more than ever, he could lose her. The idea of anyone having her this way, in any way, it made something ugly rise up inside of him.</p>
<p>Jealousy? Possessiveness? Darnok wasn’t sure what to name it, but both words fit. He wanted Lia to be his and only his. Yet he knew this desire to be unfair. Mostly to her. He had longed to tell her the truth, to be honest with her, but the way she looked at him. She adored him, he could see it in her eyes. The truth would take that away. She would mean less to him, and eventually she would move on to someone who could actually give her everything. Not just as a dominant, but as a partner.</p>
<p>Darnok knew the hug had probably gone on a little too long, but he was reluctant to let her go. He smiled and kissed her again, letting it linger, wanting to take her right back to that bed and have her all over again, but he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Oh Lia, you are such a little temptress. If I don’t let you go now, I never will”</p>
<p>“Well, we could stay?” Lia offered </p>
<p>Darnok could see the small bit of hope in her eyes and he hated knowing he had to crush it. “If I could Lia, we would already be back in that bed. You in my arms, your body against mine.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, we both have lives outside of this. Maybe in a few months we can take another vacation? Or next year?” </p>
<p>That was a plan he could get behind. If he didn’t do it too often, it could be easily worked into his schedule. “That is a perfect idea, but it will have to wait, we haven’t been back from the last one long enough I am afraid. But I can start planning. Did you want to help or should it be a surprise?”<br/>She was so cute when concentrating and Darnok couldn’t stop smiling at her. It was clear that Lia was really putting thought into the question and not just jumping at an answer. Weighing the options. Both had clear benefits and either worked for him, he was curious what she would choose.</p>
<p>“You know what. As much as I love to plan things and I want to feel like I have some control, even a little. I think I want you to surprise me.” Lia admitted seeming surprised with her own answer. </p>
<p>“Then I will surprise you. Though we have plenty of time. It is ok if you change your mind, but you can’t change it once any tickets have been purchased. I will let you know before I start booking things that way we can revisit ok?”</p>
<p>Darnok stroked her face and smiled when she agreed. Watching her grab her bag and walk out was hard, but he knew he had to let her. It was getting close to check out time and as it was, he would be late getting back home. Something he was sure to hear about once there. </p>
<p>When she got home Lia was too tired to think and she forced herself to eat something before crawling into bed. Her sleep schedule was a mess after that and it took her a week to straighten it back out. It also took about that long for that nagging feeling in her head to have a voice and she suddenly remembered what the orc had said. What was a Taledras and how did Darnok have one. </p>
<p>Was it something significant? Well, she had a computer and the internet so she would just look it up. It sounded elvish, so she assumed it was something important or at least expensive. Though the more she searched it seemed like it was a person, or people. An influential and old fae family  had the last name Taledras, so she had been close with the elvish but not quite. Maybe it was a political thing and he had one in his pocket. That would be something. Having someone from an influential fae family owing you meant you had power and a lot of it. </p>
<p>Lia did feel a little guilty. As tempted as she had been in the past, she never looked Darnok up. She didn’t want to invade his privacy. If he wanted her to know something he would tell her and she understood him wanting to keep some of his life separate. Now she was prying and while it didn’t feel good, that little nagging voice wouldn’t let her stop. </p>
<p>The search continued turning up information that only led to more questions. She only had to assume it was political. She was ready to stop her search until she saw a picture. One with Darnok in it. He looked so incredibly handsome in his suit, striking really, standing there posed. Though she felt a twinge when she looked closer. At first the woman next to him just appeared to be standing by him, but upon inspection Lia could see her arm hooked around his. </p>
<p>The woman was very clearly fae. Tall, with a lithe form. Her eyes seemed otherworldly, almost glowing. The delicate almost crystal looking antlers sprouting from her head. She didn’t even appear to be standing in the photo, more floating, but that was probably Lia’s imagination. She was beyond what a word like beautiful could convey and Lia’s heart began to break. There was a familiarity with how the woman had her arm looped in Darnok’s. It was clear that they were a couple by the way they stood, the way the photo was framed. There was no caption to indicate their relationship, but Lia could feel it just by looking at the photo.</p>
<p>This was what Darnok was hiding. This was what he was keeping separate. Lia  had long suspected that he was in a relationship, but the trip and everything after made her rethink that. Now she was back to being lost and confused. If he was in a relationship, then why did he still go to the club? What kind of relationship did he have that allowed this. It had to, and small things started to make sense. </p>
<p>He must have some kind of agreement with her. Something that allowed him to continue with her, but it was still confusing and it hurt. By the gods above and below it hurt. Lia pushed away from her computer and walked out to her living room just sitting on her couch as her mind ran circles in her head. She stared at the wall for hours, just thinking, just letting her mind wander over every conversation she and Darnok had.</p>
<p>All the signs had been there, all the little things. It was why she had suspected that he was in a relationship in the first place. All of his little hesitations, the way he kept her at emotional arms length. How he sometimes spoke to her. Lia was his sub, yes, but that was all. He didn’t love her, it was just sex. Domination and sex. </p>
<p>The sun was rising, peeking through the windows. Lia had not slept. She only sat on her couch, her mind racing as her thoughts swirled. She was more hurt than angry, but the anger was there. The anger was easier and she gripped it hard. If sex was all it was, then sex was all it would ever be. Lia had to find a way to accept that and move on. Clearly Darnok was not who she thought he was and she had to find a way to heal. </p>
<p>First, she had to let him know that she knew, but what if she was wrong. What if her eyes were seeing things that weren’t there. Maybe it wasn’t a relationship and she was just looking for evidence of something already convinced she would find it so her mind filled in the gaps. Yes she suspected he was in a relationship, but really she had no proof. Considering everything she knew of Darnok it was possible the woman was a business partner of some sort or just someone who was powerful like he was. </p>
<p>Lia had learned a little about Darnok during her search and he was indeed quite rich and powerful. She didn’t understand most of it and wanted to retain some privacy so she did not dig. It was possible it was a social thing, something where powerful families simply did things together. Maybe being seen together was all that was needed and there really was nothing there. </p>
<p>Somehow, out of sheer desperation and a need to protect herself. Lia had managed to calm herself down and convince herself that the relationship she imagined was just that, one she imagined. She would give Darnok the chance to be honest with her and if he wasn’t in a relationship then maybe there was still a chance for them. He did want to take her on vacation, there was no way he would do that if he were already taken. <br/>Being sleep deprived helped. Lia managed to push enough of her stress out of her mind to take a hot bath and a nap, waking up feeling somewhat refreshed but melancholy. A feeling that managed to linger the next few days as she went through the motions of work and life. The weekend was approaching quickly and for once Lia was not enthusiastic. Something her coworkers noticed but said nothing about. </p>
<p>By the time the weekend arrived she was looking for any excuse that she could use to get her out of going to the club, but nothing sounded real enough and she knew Darnok would easily see through her lies. She wasn’t ready to confront him, to tell him she snooped or about what she had found and where her mind went. There was a small part of her convinced that the relationship was real and she was just trying to protect herself. If she never confronted him, then she never had to worry about reality and everything would be ok.</p>
<p>Arriving at the club Lia felt strangely at ease and found it calming somehow. She stepped into the lounge and had a drink while she chatted with Lucien, Zane, and Ember. Everything seemed normal and Lia felt calmer than she had in days. Leaning on Ember and laughing while Zane tried to get Lucien to join in with the laughter. It was fun, and even when Darnok showed up, Lia had expected all the fun to die but it didn’t. Instead it felt normal. As if nothing was different at all.</p>
<p>Lia sat with Darnok, smiling. They chatted quietly as people passed in and out of the lounge. She turned when Lucien spoke, addressing them both. </p>
<p>“So what is on the menu today? I know we had a delightful time at the event, but small scenes can be just as good, or are we just going to sit in the lounge and talk all night?”</p>
<p>“Well, Gorvaal will be coming by tonight. I had promised him a scene with Lia here. I am not sure if it will be public or not.”</p>
<p>Lia didn’t remember anything about doing a scene with Gorvaal. The other orc was attractive, but she barely knew him. Maybe all the stress had made her forget something they had planned and Lia felt a little bad. She wanted to disagree, find a way to get out of it, but she didn’t want to be a bad sub. Didn’t want to give Darnok a reason to be disappointed in her. </p>
<p>Instead she remained silent and looked around the lounge to see if the other orc was there. It was possible he wasn’t a VIP so they would need to leave the lounge to meet him. For now she tried to relax but couldn’t seem to.</p>
<p>“What scene were we going to do?” Lia asked</p>
<p>Darnok smiled and stroked her cheek. “Gorvaal was so impressed by you at the event he insisted on having some time with you. You are to be fully nude for the scene, that was something he would not budge on, but I know you prefer to take your experiences slowly when they are new to you. He will touch you, but I have made it clear that there will be no sex unless you really want it.”<br/>Lia felt relief wash over her. She would have at least a little control over what was happening in the scene. Being naked wasn’t so bad, but she wasn’t sure why it was insisted upon if she didn’t need to have sex. Of course non-sexual nudity had been a theme in their scenes a few times so it wasn’t entirely unusual. Though it made her wonder what Gorvaal could possibly want if not sex?</p>
<p>Soon enough Lia would find out when Darnok led her from the lounge to one of the back rooms on the other side of the club. It was similar to the room they had used that first night, but set up a little differently. Gorvaal was already there, sitting in a chair with a charming smile. He really was quite handsome, differently so from Darnok, but his frame was just as powerful. </p>
<p>Gorvaal stood and greeted them both. “I am honored that you would allow me a scene with your lovely little sub. She was a surprise to me, that is certain. I did not know humans could handle orcish lovers so well. I am impressed with you little one.” </p>
<p>Lia was flattered and felt her skin flush at the compliment. She felt weirdly shy, considering that she had done scenes with others before, this felt different somehow and she felt kind of like she did the first time she met Darnok. She could feel her skin heating up with the flush that was covering her now. For some reason her nipples were already hard. Maybe she just had a thing for orcs. He wasn’t Darnok, but Gorvaal was incredibly handsome.</p>
<p>He stood just as tall as Darnok, and seemed just as broad. While Dar was a bit softer around the middle, it seemed there wasn’t a bit of fat on Gorvaal’s muscular frame. His thick hair was long and pulled back from his face. Some of it was loose down his back, the rest was in braids with decorations in it. He was too clothed for Lia to get a better look at his body, but his voice. Did all orcs have voices so deep you felt it in your core? It certainly seemed like it. She was certain just listening to the two of them talk could probably get her there. Maybe it was something they would be willing to test out. </p>
<p>As it was, Lia was uncertain what would be expected of her and couldn’t seem to get past her nerves enough to speak. She let Darnok handle things, which wasn’t all that common. Yes he was the dom, but when they were working out a scene she was always free to give her input. For some reason Lia struggled to speak. She felt shy, nervous, uncertain. As handsome as Gorvaal was, something about him put her a little on edge. It was probably just his size and how intense and formal he seemed compared to how relaxed Darnok was. </p>
<p>Darnok could sense that Lia was nervous, or more it was just obvious to him. He knew her body language well and he wasn't sure why, other than Gorvaal being an orc. Everyone else she had done a scene with was smaller than him except Lucien who was taller but more lithe. Or it was just that Gorvaal was new and not someone she was used to seeing in the club the way the others were. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. </p>
<p>“Lia, be a good girl and strip down for us, then I will help you onto the table ok?”</p>
<p>Lia looked around the room and noticed there was a massage table off to one side. She nodded, not wanting to disobey Darnok or seem like an unruly sub so early on. Stepping away from the two orcs Lia moved over near the storage basket at the back of the room. She noticed both males followed and glanced at them before beginning to strip. She dropped her shoes in the basket, then tugged off her shirt. Lia made a show of stripping each bit of clothing off and running her hands over her body as she revealed it to both the orcs watching her. She could see the hunger in Darnok’s eyes mirrored by Gorvaal and Lia felt powerful and sexy. To have two strong, and clearly powerful individuals desiring her was a heady thought and it helped her to forget some of her worries from before. </p>
<p>Once stripped she moved over to the table, looking for a way to get up on it that wouldn’t make her look graceless and clumsy. Darnok stepped over and helped her onto the table, lifting her and placing a kiss on her cheek as he let her get settled in. Lia felt cherished and loved in that moment. Nuzzling at his face she settled on the table laying face down, assuming that was what she needed to do, but didn’t relax just incase she was wrong. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” Darnok stroked a large hand over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I am going to sit in that chair over there. You can call me if you need me, but Gorvaal is going to be the one touching you. He is going to give you a nice massage. I hope you let yourself enjoy it Lia.”</p>
<p>She lifted her head and looked at him curiously. Not sure what he meant by that. Did he think she was going to turn down a massage just because she didn’t really know the orc giving it, or was there more to this than she realized? Settling back down, she decided not to look this particular gift horse too hard in the mouth. As far as she was concerned this was going to be an easy and relaxing session, something she really needed. </p>
<p>A pleasant hum escaped her as she felt large warm hands stroke over her skin. Gorvaal was just petting her gently, his hands teasing her skin lightly. It felt nice, warming her a bit. She heard a small click and figured he had some massage oil. When it hit her skin she was pleasantly surprised that it was nice and hot. It helped relax her even more as she felt the heated oil slide across her skin. It wasn’t as intense as hot wax, but still warm enough that it had just the edge of a sting to it, something Lia liked. </p>
<p>The feel of Gorvaal’s big strong hands stroking over her skin made her shiver a bit. He was gentle, and not gripping her too hard as he worked over her back and shoulders. Slowly the pressure increased until she was moaning. He was strong enough that there was just the barest edge of pain, but it hurt in a good way and Lia found herself relaxing deeply. Her little sounds of pleasure seemed loud in the otherwise silent room, but she was too relaxed now to feel self conscious about it. </p>
<p>“So beautiful, such soft skin, you are an exquisite little human.” </p>
<p>As his hands slid down, Lia found herself enjoying it even more. When he gently groped and massaged her rear she had to fight the urge to lift her hips a bit in preparation for a spanking. Slowly she began to feel arousal as his hands smoothed over her thighs and she spread her legs more, revealing herself to him. Her calves hurt the most and his firm massage helped ease the soreness there, by the time he hit her feet, Lia was practically boneless.</p>
<p>As Gorvaal’s hands moved back up her thighs, Lia spread her legs more. This time he massaged her inner thighs, and she could feel his thumbs brushing her outer lips. The touch was light, it almost felt accidental until he did it again a bit more firmly. This time his thumbs made her lips and folds part slightly to reveal her opening. By the third time, she could feel and hear how wet she was just by the sound and her face flushed. Now she could hear his breathing, it was heavier and she squirmed as one thumb swiped over her wet folds before his hands pulled away from her.</p>
<p>“Roll onto your back, now it is time for the other side.” Gorvaal rumbled.</p>
<p>Lia obeyed, but it was a little bit of a struggle to move as she was almost too relaxed. She managed to catch a glimpse of him licking his thumb and her cheeks flushed even darker. Settled onto her back Lia looked up at him with curious eyes. Her legs were now together again, but her hard nipples made her continued arousal obvious. She wiggled a bit on the table as Gorvaal’s eyes roamed over her body. The hunger in those eyes was even more intense than before and Lia felt her breath quicken just slightly.</p>
<p>“So well behaved, such beauty. You are so sweet, so desirable, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?”</p>
<p>This time he started at her feet, working his way up her calves again, and over the tops of her thighs. His thumbs brushed over her mound briefly, but he moved onto her hips and gently up her stomach not using much pressure at all. Once he reached her breasts she noticed that he was aroused. Straining against his pants as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. She moaned and arched into his touch slightly, but forced herself still. She wasn’t sure what reactions were allowed and wanted to look to Darnok for guidance. </p>
<p>Turning her head she saw him, watching her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen. There was something raw, almost possessive in how he watched them. His eyes lingered on her body, but then they would glance at Gorvaal and if Lia didn’t know better she would swear there was something like jealousy in Darnok’s eyes. </p>
<p>Gorvaal’s touch distracted her as his hands roamed back down to her thighs after he teased her nipples. She found herself spreading her legs at his gentle nudging and his thumbs rubbed over her folds again. This time he stroked just a little more firmly and Lia could feel herself tingling and wanting to arch into it. The more he rubbed her the more her clit began to throb. As he pushed her legs open a little more she whimpered. His thick fingers only massaged her outer lips and folds. He never pushed inside and he didn’t rub her clit. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, perfect, you obey even the smallest, most subtle of signals. Your enjoyment and pleasure arouse me little one. Do not hide how you are feeling. Let me see you, see all of you.” Gorvaal lavished Lia with praise as he rubbed over her body.</p>
<p>Lia began to feel needy and was close to begging but stopped herself. She turned and looked at Darnok. His hand was palming his crotch as he watched them and Lia felt her desire spike even higher. This time she couldn’t stop her hips from arching off the table when Gorvaal’s thumbs spread her folds open. Lia could feel her own arousal drip from her core and out of her. Her eyes were shut tight for a moment as she tried to calm herself.</p>
<p>Opening them she saw Darnok stroking his cock and she moaned loudly, spreading her legs open even further as her clit throbbed. She whimpered and looked up at Gorvaal who was watching her curiously. She chewed her bottom lip and lowered her hips back to the table trying not to seem as desperate as she felt. His gentle deep laugh both warmed her and made her feel a little sheepish. </p>
<p>“Eager little one? I did not want to push too far. Would you like for me to do more?” Gorvaal turned to look at Darnok. “I think he would enjoy your pleasure. I will only use my hands, as promised.”</p>
<p>Lia hesitated and then nodded. She was blushing harder now. Something about Gorvaal making her feel shy and hew. She honestly expected him to go straight for it but he didn’t. He continued to just rub over her hips and thighs, his thumbs occasionally rubbing her outer lips spreading them a bit. She was confused and her expression mirrored her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Look at him little one, look at your dominant. He needs to see your face. You will get no pleasure until you do.”</p>
<p>Turning her head she looked at Dar, his gaze so intense she felt almost burned by it. Her breath quickened as she watched him, watching them. His large hand stroking his thick cock slowly. His arousal and need is clear to her. She wanted him, she needed him inside her. She couldn’t stop the whimper in her throat as just seeing him like this made her core clench hard. </p>
<p>Her whimpers turned to moans as Gorvaal’s hands pushed her thighs open wider. This time he used his fingers to stroke over her slick folds and finally brushed near her clit. He didn’t even have to touch it directly and she was arching off the table. He rubbed around it, only grazing the sides gently. She had been teased before but never like this. </p>
<p>Gorvaal took as much care massaging her intimately as he had done for the rest of her body. There did not seem to be any rush and he was clearly content to continue to tease her. His thumbs rubbing her folds as he used his fingers to slide on either side of her clit. Fearing punishment Lia kept her gaze on Darnok. Though she wanted to close her eyes and arch into the touch, or beg for more. </p>
<p>When Gorvaal finally ran his thumb over her clit, Lia almost came. She was close, right on the edge. Her hips arched up hard, and she cried out loudly. Her eyes closed for just a moment, but thankfully she was not punished. She watched as Darnok sped up, clearly close as well. She held back, waiting, not only for him, but for permission to cum. She wasn’t sure she was allowed to cum. Though she would disobey just to hit her release at the same time as Dar. </p>
<p>She needed more, wanted more and Lia whimpered and rolled her hips into Gorvaal’s gentle yet firm touch. She was panting slightly from the effort of not cumming each time he brushed her clit with his thumb. Each touch was a bit more firm and lasted just a bit longer. </p>
<p>“I am so impressed with you. I can tell you are on edge, ready for release. You have neither begged nor cum without permission yet. Are you waiting for your dom to give you permission?” </p>
<p>Lia whimpered and glanced up at Gorvaal then back at Darnok. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to answer and her distress became clear. </p>
<p>“Lia my darling. You may cum when your body is ready. I give you permission. I love seeing your pleasure. It arouses every part of me.” Darnok growled as he stroked himself, holding back his own release. “Cum for us my dearest. Show us your pleasure.”</p>
<p>There was no stopping it now. Lia was on edge already, her pleasure reaching its peak as she felt almost overwhelmed by the experience. Watching Darnok but not able to touch him was a new kind of torture. Being uncertain if she could cum but feeling the need reminded her of the wager, a torture she wasn’t ready to repeat but did enjoy in small doses. When Gorvaal’s thumb rubbed up and pressed on her clit she couldn’t stop herself. </p>
<p>Lia arched off the table and came with a loud cry. Her thighs were shaking as she felt herself squirting just a little bit. Her eyes opened in time to see Darnok find his own release, his grunt of pleasure making her tingle. Lia was desperate for more. One orgasm simply wasn’t enough. She still felt her core clenching, her clit throbbing as she arched again, needing to feel more. Turning her head she caught Darnok’s eyes. She could see that he too was still aroused. Turning she looked up at Gorvaal and saw that his arousal was probably more intense than her’s or Darnok’s as he was the only one to not find release. She blushed as he licked his fingers with a smile. </p>
<p>“What a lovely sweet taste you have Lia, I wonder if you would allow me more?”</p>
<p>She looked to Darnok who nodded and she spread her legs for Gorvaal. She was a bit surprised at his enthusiasm. Only a few had ever been so eager to do this. Most men from her past had to be convinced or bribed into it which dampened the pleasure. But like Darnok, Gorvaal seemed to genuinely enjoy the act, moaning as he lapped over her folds and pushed his tongue inside of her. </p>
<p>Soon she was rolling her hips against his face as he licked and sucked on her clit. It wouldn't take her long to find her release this was. She was still eager, still needed penetration, but Gorvaal’s tongue was damn near magical. She hadn’t felt anything quite like it, heavy and thick and so flexible. </p>
<p>When he sucked on her clit Lia was lost, crying out again with her release. Her hips arching and rolling against his face, her fluids coating his chin as she begged for more. She whimpered and whined loudly when he pulled away and reached for him without thinking. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention as Lia turned and saw Darnok stand. </p>
<p>“We have been rude dearest Lia. You have enjoyed yourself, but our guest has not. Perhaps you can show him just how talented your own oral skills are?”</p>
<p>Lia could see how eager Gorvaal looked. She was still aroused and if she did this maybe she would be rewarded with penetration. She nodded, looking at both orcs. “How do you need me?”</p>
<p>“Here, let me help you.” Darnok had removed his clothing as they had been speaking, clearly coming to a decision.</p>
<p>He walked over to her on the table and gently tugged her up so that her head was hanging off of it. Adjusting the height of the table so that either orc could easily penetrate her throat. Darnok gestured for Gorvaal to come over. </p>
<p>“I know you saw her performance at the event, and I know how tempting it is.  A human that can take an orc in their mouth. I assure you. She can. Go ahead. I know her signals, I will watch to make sure she stays safe.” </p>
<p>Darnok gestured to Gorvaal to go ahead and remove his clothes and step to the front of the table. He kept a close eye on Lia, wanting to be sure that she was ok with what was happening. She had seemed nervous before, which was a concern, but now she seemed eager. That made something ugly rise within him. As much as he loved watching her pleasure, there was a bit of a twist within him seeing someone else cause it. </p>
<p>Made worse by the fact that it was another orc. He felt that jealous possessive feeling rise in him again, knowing full well how much trouble it meant that he felt it at all. He was trying to fix this, correct it before it became too late, and this was the only way he knew how. Swallowing his own jealousy, Darnok braced himself to watch his Lia be used for pleasure by another. </p>
<p>Keeping a close eye on Lia, Dar watched as Gorvaal rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips. A slow tease to get her to open up. It was different. Watching someone else do this. Even if he had seen it before. She had performed oral sex on others, he had watched, and it hadn’t made him feel like this. Maybe it was because Gorvaal was a powerful orc, someone with high standing among the clans, someone that would be considered a rival had he been courting Lia. Either way, Darnok had to work to keep his expression neutral and his emotions in check. If Lia Sensed any distress from him she could unintentionally be hurt. </p>
<p>Lia stayed in position, despite it making her a little dizzy to have her head like this. She knew this position would make it easier to take the orc in her throat and she wanted to show Darnok what a good sub she was. Also, if she was really pushed to admit it, Lia was a little excited. This was her first time with an orc that wasn’t Dar and she was curious how it would make her feel. If all of her excitement was tied into her emotional attachment, or if maybe she just had a thing for orcs. </p>
<p>When Gorvaal teased her lips with his cock, she opened her mouth obediently and lapped at the head of his cock. Her tongue sliding over the tip, tasting the wetness there. It was salty, tangy, a taste she strangely enjoyed and only wanted more of. When his cock started to slide into her mouth Lia squirmed ever so slightly. She was still aroused, still wanted more for herself, and she knew this would only make that worse. </p>
<p>Lia had found that she loved doing this, taking her partners in orally. She had a bit of a growing fetish for it and when her and Darnok practiced to get her to take more, it always got her so excited. This was no exception and she was thrilled to be able to show off her skills. She had not been able to take much when she first met Darnok, now, she could take him to the base of his cock, and hold it. There was something about it, something that sparked arousal in her. To be able to take so much, it almost seemed impossible. </p>
<p>As Gorvaal pushed into her throat slowly Lia moaned around him, knowing the soft vibrations would tease and excite him, well she hoped they would, they always did for Darnok. She could almost sense his excitement with how he paused, and the grunt that escaped him. Soon he was pushing in less gently and she knew to stay relaxed and breathe carefully through her nose. </p>
<p>Lia was patient, remaining still as Gorvaal carefully worked his cock in and out of her mouth. She could easily take more, but it was clear he was trying to be careful. Wanting to show off a bit she swirled her tongue around the head when he pulled back, and moaned louder when he pushed in. She sucked on his cock the deeper he pushed and swallowed once he was in her throat, so he could feel it tightening around him. She would have smirked when his hips snapped forward suddenly, but her mouth was far too stretched. Clearly she had pushed his control a bit and he was now struggling to keep from getting too rough.</p>
<p>Darnok smiled slightly as he watched his companion struggling to maintain his control while using Lia’s mouth. He knew from experience just how difficult it was not to give into that desire to thrust. How hot and wet her mouth was, how tight her throat felt. His own cock was hard, listening to her moan, remembering how it felt. He wanted that for himself, but he could be patient. Placing a hand on her thigh he squeezed, letting her know he was there, stroking her skin, praising her without words. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Gorvaal, Lia can take quite a bit. I am proud of how far she has come. When we first met all she could take was the first few inches, now, she can take all of me. It isn’t always easy, but we are working towards that. She trains herself for this. Go ahead, test her skills, I am watching carefully, I will let you know when you need to ease up.” Darnok brushed his fingers over Lia’s mound, feeling her wetness without even having to touch her folds.  “Trust me Gorvaal, she enjoys this.”</p>
<p>Taking those words as permission, Gorvaal pushed his cock further into Lia’s throat with a groan. Not quite all the way, but more than half. He was shocked, even though he had seen her take cock before, it was still a surprise to feel it himself. Even orcish women struggled to take this much. He wasn’t small, if anything he was like Darnok and above average for their race. His thighs tensed as he pushed in just a little more. Her throat was so tight and each time she swallowed around him he thought he might lose his mind. The constricting tightness of her throat was unlike anything he had ever known. All it did was increase his lust and desire for this human. He wanted more than her mouth, he wanted all of her. </p>
<p>Slowly Gorvaal began thrusting, his movement hesitant as he still feared harming Darnok’s pet. Though he was certain if he called her that the woman would take offense. It was the reality of what she was though. Her position in his life. Gorvaal wondered if he could coax her into being more open with him, of offering herself to him as well. He craved a sweet little pet like Lia, and if she ever decided to leave Darnok, he would gladly take her for his own. His thoughts faded as pleasure began to over take his mind. His thrusts growing more intense and erratic. His need to rut starting to take over. He wanted to test her limits and found himself doing so. </p>
<p>As she moaned around him, sending pleasant vibrations through the shaft of his cock, Gorvaal finally gave in and snapped his hips forward, pushing his entire length into her mouth, his heavy balls resting on her face. Looking down he could see the bulge in her throat, the outline of his cock sitting heavily and deeply inside her. He held himself there, in awe of her abilities. Only when he felt her struggle slightly did he pull out to the tip, letting her breath. </p>
<p>“Fuck me, that is.. That is the most impressive thing I think I have ever seen.” Gorvaal’s voice was husky and he knew he would cum soon. </p>
<p>Lia took a few deep breaths, proud of herself for taking as much as she did and holding it for so long. Her vision had gone a little swimmy right before he pulled out, but somehow that just aroused her more. She could feel herself dripping and each time Darnok touched her, she thought she might cum. His fingers were always so close to where she needed the stimulation, but he always seemed to miss her clit, or he was avoiding it on purpose. She couldn’t see his face, so she wasn’t sure if he was teasing her intentionally, or just touching her absently to remind her that he was there and watching over her. </p>
<p>It was hard not to feel pleased with herself, hearing Gorvaal finally lose his cool a bit. He had always been so proper when he spoke, it made her just a little giddy to know she was getting to him. His next thrust into her mouth let her know just how close to that edge his control really was. He thrust almost his entire length in, and it took her a moment to adjust, but she did easily. Swallowing around him and moaning as he pushed deeper and deeper. The feel of his heavy balls resting on her face aroused her more as he finally pushed his full length into her throat and held there. It was hard to breathe and she felt light headed but it just made her want more. </p>
<p>Darnok was watching carefully, knowing that there was a fine line between what Lia could handle and what might injure her. Seeing her take Gorvaal so deep, the way his cock made her throat bulge. As envious as he was, it was also arousing. He dipped his fingers between her legs feeling her slickness, she was wet and hot, he could tell she would orgasm from this with just a little help. Sliding a finger inside of her, Darnok hummed as he spoke in a deep soothing voice. Praising Lia when she did well seemed to encourage her to try even harder. </p>
<p>“You are doing so good little Lia, pleasing our friend so much. Oh how beautiful you look like this. His cock so deep in your throat. I love seeing you this way, I love seeing how far you have come. Please show our friend just how good you are, how perfect you can be.” </p>
<p>It was hard to watch, as Gorvaal began to thrust into her throat in earnest. Not because Darnok feared for Lia, but because he wanted her all to himself. Something he had to break, a need he had to shed. That didn’t make it easy, and he made sure to not let his mind wander too much. Orcs were strong as as Gorvaal began to lose himself, Lia was in a bit more danger. She was handling it so well though, and Darnok couldn’t be more proud. </p>
<p>Lia struggled a bit to breathe as Gorvaal moved faster and harder. Darnok was usually more gentle with her while doing this, but for some reason, this rough treatment excited her. It made her moan louder, deeper around him, which only increased his thrust. Her core clenched around the finger inside of her, and her hips raised up as she felt herself getting closer to release as Gorvaal fucked her throat. She moaned loudly when he hit particularly deep, his balls slapping against her face. </p>
<p>Her eyes rolled back a bit as her vision got a little dim around the edges. She could breathe, but not as well, and the lightheadedness only made her core clench and her clit tingle even more. She was so close, she could feel it. She wanted to cum, and she wanted Gorvaal to cum in her throat. </p>
<p>When he thrust forward hard, holding his cock as deep in her throat as he could. Lia came, crying out around him as she felt his cock swell in her throat. Even though she came without added stimulation, Darnoks thumb pressed against her clit drawing her orgasm out, as Gorvaal roared with his orgasm. His cock swelling more and pumping cum deep in her throat. She could barely breathe and honestly thought she might pass out, but it was one of the most intense orgasms she had experienced and Lia felt herself wanting more. </p>
<p>Gorvaal pulled out suddenly and Lia coughed and gasped for air when he did. She thought she heard talking but it was too far away, muffled. She felt incredible and was smiling, mumbling, not really sure of what she was trying to say. She felt strong arms around her and a warm wet cloth on her face. She leaned into the strong body holding her, and the world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>